extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
SHADOW
* Also see: BILLY NUMEROUS & LUMINANCE - "But if we bring the orb to earth and it is opened, the clones inside will develop extraordinary abilities under their Yellow sun. The humans will be powerless against them. We cannot doom another planet's future, to preserve our past!" - SHADOW quoting JOR-EL, to the Kryptonian counsil - Note: SHADOW is one of the strongest Time & Space manipulators of all time! (Spacialism) About SHADOW SHADOW is a high-ranking angel (Elder), an Alien from the Planet Krypton and a powerful Empath since birth; quite a few abilities were enabled for him months after being born. As a child, his perception of technicalities were slightly recognized by his parents. He shown signs of Sympathic abilities to a level seen by his older relatives (Castle Family). SHADOW in the age of 5-7, was temporarily a Kryptonian Vampire shortly after being bitten by a Vampiric bat with Kryptonite exposure; After a period of two years, the Vampiric effects wore off and restored him back to his original self. SHADOW was not aware of his Kryptonian & Sympathic abilities until he reached his Late-Teenager era. His Kryptonian abilities are a factor to him at times; for instance, when he lost his mimicked super-speed ability, he was still able to speed due to the solar energy. The yellow sun is the source of SHADOW's earthbound abilities because of his alien physiology. As time went on, he was able to do so much more!; magical powers were effectively induced as he recognized his true supernatural purpose. SHADOW back in 1999 (at age 11), he began recruiting superhumans and calling the shots of this generation's team of Justice League Ultra J.L.U. (now known as the SuperHuman Intuitive Engineered Legion Department S.H.I.E.L.D.); SHADOW was the first superhuman to become an icon to this generation's superhuman society by rescuing everything that needed saving in Rhode Island with just his Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina & Vision abilities. For a pre-teen, he was very intuitive and powerful then most superhumans in 1999-2000 that were his age. Weeks after SHADOW was fighting crime on his own (with his mother & father's guidance!), he asked his cousin TECHNO (At the time TECHNO was his best friend before they found out they were Mutual cousins) if he can assist him on saving the streets from crime, and TECHNO accepted SHADOW's request. After recruiting TECHNO, he started to add more of his friends & family to his team such as STRETCH (2nd recruit), SATURN (3rd recruit), REDFOXX (4th recruit) & SHIFTER (5th recruit) to cover more ground in Rhode Island. When entering high school, SHADOW met MYSTAL and found her to be unique, he saw her use her ability and decided to recruit her to have another female member on the team. SHADOW and MYSTAL after meeting and working together both at school and at J.L.U., they began dating until it was more chemistry and eventually became a couple. SHADOW was loving the fact that he found a girl that does what he does; they would be practically in every mission together since they've been a couple, they were said to be the strongest superhuman couple in school and in the United States. For instance, SHADOW travelled to Newport, RI with MYSTAL while METAMIX (super-villain at the time) was using his sonokinetic abilities to cause tornados and floods in the city; SHADOW rapidly spun to counteract with the tornados and MYSTAL absorbed all the water that was flooding the streets and she quickly exerted all of the water back to the bay. SHADOW reduced the speeds of the tornados and quickly got to METAMIX and slammed him onto the ground hard enough that he wasn't able to recover from the impact; MYSTAL then used METAMIX's ability back against him and he was bleeding out of his ears begging her to stop, SHADOW then imprisoned METAMIX to a containment field that was designed to hold injustice superhumans to ensure that he would not be a threat to society again (Note: In 2006, METAMIX was released by XASE). In senior year of high school, SHADOW recruited lots and lots of superhumans into the J.L.U. from not just the United States, but worldwide; he built several headquarters of the J.L.U. in every continent all across the globe to ensure instant safety. SHADOW during the spring 2006 had a huge incident regarding power transference with his cousin XASE in Walt Disney World. VITAMIN (super-villain; similar to Samuel Sullivan) used Terrakinesis to cause a mini-quake in the area SHADOW and some of the J.L.U. members were to make a container (full with Kryptonite) tumble down to the heroes; the Kryptonians (SHADOW, TECHNO, SATURN, XASE, REDFOXX, RAIN, LUNA and others) that were exposed to the liquified Kryptonite were affected badly causing some of their Sympathic abilities to catch on/transfer to regular people or superhumans who were not Kryptonian. After the incident, SHADOW became total benevolent and no longer had that malevolent side of him until 2009 when he replicated Apathy from PIXEL. SHADOW in 2009 became the Avatar of Hope and was later converted into the Avatar of Time & Space because of his lifespan experience, is that made him one of the strongest time & space manipulators of all time; SHADOW's Avatar special ability allows him to control all of time along with all of extraordinary transportation. In the beginning of Fall 2009, he started to become a "Spacialist" (an omnipotent being with intensive time & space capabilities) as his abilities evolved. SHADOW at first wasn't aware of this ability until he was given knowledge from VIOLET (creative omnipotent). He then showed an outstanding amount of control by first transporting MYSTAL (vocal omnipotent) & JADE (infinite omnipotent) with no complications. Then using it to send & imprison SOULKAMIST to Japan and LOYAL to Planet Mars until he chose to free them! While doing that to them in that moment, he sent and immobilized WITNESS to Africa after having JADE absorb all of WITNESS' energy to make his stay in Africa more painful. As SHADOW's getting the hang of his omnipotent potential, he is been able to possess other's bodies to see and know tactilely what they're seeing and thinking as if he was them. Also, he's enable to utilize all kinds of teleportating, propelling, and super-speed methods that other's possess. SHADOW has witnessed that he cannot be time conflicted due to his bypass ability of Omni-Existence; time-travelling affects SHADOW (due to becoming a spacial omnipotent)'s physiology, mind set and powers/abilities to a level he can reinvent all of his attributes of the present and make them active in his past as well as his future. SHADOW has shown omnipotent control over his Spacialism ability by transporting people and objects with his mind, intercepting others time & space control and manipulating the area's fragment of space without complications. He has proven to be one of the strongest omnipotents today, using only his Spacialism. Recently, SHADOW began to obtain the omnipotent will of Vocalism during the encounter of PIXEL by planting his hand onto her head and then utilizing his Sympathy in mixture with his de-cyphering mechanism (provided by VIOLET) to understand and replicate the acronyms that contain those of a selective genre of Omnipotence (Note: PIXEL used her ability of Creation to lower her potence level in order for SHADOW to program the required & necessary Vocalized acronyms that allow him to possess the Vocalism ability). Two weeks ago, he began to create vortexes/portals to different realms such as the Phantom Zone, Hell, Utopia (Avatar Realm), Speed Force and other unique realms (Note: SHADOW is able to create/open Phantom Zone portals because he's Kryptonian and related to the House of El; the House of El were the top guns of creating the existence of the Phantom Zone therefore having only the House of El open/close the Phantom Zone portals). And for Vocalism, he has some Vocalized potential recorded so far since he's had it; he made a chair crash into tables when he vocalized: "Sliding chair!", he had the Crystals of El levitate in the Fortress of Solitude when he vocalized: "El Crystals!", later on he vocalized: "sselrewop meht redner!" (Render them powerless!) to get rid of Power activity in Ipswich, MA for a limited of time, he summoned Black Kryptonite by vocalizing: "Black poison!", and lastly changed the weather to sunny skies by vocalizing: "Raeppa nus eht evah" (Have the sun appear). SHADOW gain access to unlock one his spacial abilities called Cosmic Speed; this ability allows him to go 1,000 times faster than the speed of light and 200 times faster than a Spacial Speedster. SHADOW first used this ability after knowing that ZOR-EL was heading to Planet SATURN to recruit villains from there. ZOR-EL was near Planet JUPITER when SHADOW began to accelerate with his newfound speed capabilities and caught up to ZOR-EL in approximately 12 minutes (while ZOR-EL took 38 minutes to get to SATURN); SHADOW tackled ZOR-EL down to SATURN's orbit, then to the planet's ground. A minute after that, the "Intergalactic Forces" appeared and took ZOR-EL to Alcatraz (Prison in SATURN) leaving SHADOW with no authority to continue his intentions towards ZOR-EL. SHADOW flew back to EARTH at an even faster rate, arriving in 8 minutes and 11 seconds. VIOLET has told SHADOW to limit his cosmical navigations because using such speeds can result to destructions on EARTH and/or other planets. VIOLET said it's best to use it when you are in space or in locations where there isn't lots of superhumans or energy. As of 12/16/09, he has again proven to be a unique Spacialist, because of his incredible use of Spacialism. The fact that he got access to different realms and interstellar speeds, this makes him the strongest Spacialist by far making him equivalent to a Tripath's use of Spacialism. His Vocalism is catching up with his other abilities, making him randomly vocalizing objects, people and other entities. As a Kryptonian * View by clicking 'here! As an Angel * View by clicking 'here! SHADOW's Charges * VIOLET of Life/Developer/Hybrid * RUBY Whitelighter/Hybrid * MYSTAL One/Warlock/Hybrid * MENGA Angel/Empath & Muse/Future Elder * JADE One/Warlock/Hybrid * RED-X Kryptonian/Pre-Elder/Empath (cousin) * SHEIK Kryptonian/Whitelighter/Empath (cousin) * MORPH-GIRL One/Warlock/Hybrid * SHOT Empath * NINJA of Liberty/Whitelighter/Warlock * INFERNO Sigel (Arch-Angel) (2nd cousin) * ALBA Whitelighter * MEDIUM Elder As an Empath * View by clicking 'here! As an Avatar SHADOW was confronted by ALPHA and other associated Avatars several times to grant him the opportunity of becoming one of them. LALO & POPE convinced SHADOW that becoming an Avatar is more than being powerful, its about time & space. After a couple of confrontations, SHADOW finally made a decision, to become an Avatar. Due to his Empathic side of him, he was made the Avatar of Hope. Several weeks after being the Avatar of Hope, ALPHA and the other superiors converted SHADOW into being the Avatar of Time & Space. With his position as an Avatar, he is able to monitor all time & space usage to better the Space-Time Continuum. Besides being able to control all activity of time & space, he can: * Resurrect/Regenerate himself as well as all other living things (Resurrection) * Enable to harness vast amount of mental & physical abilities (Psychokinesis) * Invulnerable/Immune to most magical activity (Magical Invulnerability) * Alter/Warp other's perception of reality/truth (Optical Illusion) * Moderate abilities tactilely to others (Power Transmission) * Cloak himself and anything he is physically touching (Camouflage) * Perceive the world from a satellite's point of view (Broadband Perception) * Interact with living things from a distance (Broadcast Telepathy) * Possess infinite amounts of Avatar energy (Infinitas) His place as an Avatar is been one of the greatest parts of his life. Often, he would visit the Avatar Realm to interact with other Avatars. SHADOW's greatest strengths are his usage of Space-Time Immobilization and his behavior of Duality. He has done dozens of missions regarding time and space, and other classes of importance. SHADOW being an Avatar resulted him portraying an average-level of Omnipotence (with extra capabilities of those who are omnipotent). Omnipotent Capabilities Spacialism (Ultimate) * Space Immobilization (manipulate all types of transporting methods flight, speeds, etc.). * Time Immobilization (manipulate all concepts of time/movement). * Spacial Possession (insert/portray/regulate oneself as another person/object). * Spacial Telepathy (manipulate/communicate/insert/exert/control data one's mind from a distance). * Omni-Transportation (grants the user all types of transporting methods even those of Alien). * Omni-Existence (exist in the past & future just as they do in the present). * Omnipresence (mentally/physically appear to be anywhere/everywhere at the same time). * Modification (tactilely rearrange/configure the positioning & purpose of anything). * Omni-lingualism (understand and utilize every/any aspect of any existing language’s writing, pronunciation & grammar even Alien). * Cosmic Speed (move/react/navigate/think at cosmical speeds). * Cosmic Perception (perceive any/everything while utilizing all your senses at cosmical levels). * Cosmic Health (regenerate cells/wounds at an cosmical rate to heal oneself/others and objects). Vocalism * Staging (choreograph/reevaluate the positioning of people/objects). * Omni-Cognizance (understand all spells, combat, words, languages, logic and parallelism). :* Omni-lingualism (understand and utilize every/any aspect of any existing language’s writing, pronunciation & grammar). * Power Bestowment (tap into anyone’s powers/abilities [[Omnipotence]] and use it as their own). * Power Manipulation (intuitively manipulate any ability’s level of energy to their convenience). * Cosmic Order (manipulate/control/generate order of any situations/events at cosmical levels). * Cosmic Perception (perceive any/everything while utilizing all your senses at cosmical levels). * Cosmic Health (regenerate cells/wounds at an cosmical rate to heal oneself/others and objects). Psychokinesis * Fortitude (Successor of Lygokinesis) * Volcasus (Successor of Pyrokinesis) * Polaris (Successor of Cryokinesis) * Polarity Manipulation (Successor of Hydrokinesis) * Geography (Successor of Geology) * Aetherkinesis (Successor of Telekinesis) * Turbulence (Successor of Aerokinesis) * Electromagnetism (Successor of Electrokinesis) * Resurrection (Successor of Hemokinesis) * Atmosphere (Successor of Atmokinesis) * Radiology (Successor of Radiokinesis) * Resonance (Successor of Photokinesis) * Umbrakinesis * Psychic Telepathy * Psychic Illusion * Psychic Precognition * Psychic Sonokinesis * Weaponry Manipulation Creation * Universal Consolation (understand most powers, motives, whereabouts and probabilities of all universal existence). * Regeneration (reproducing/creating/duplicate/copy organisms, objects and powers). * Cosmic Telepathy*^* (manipulate/communicate/control one's mind within cosmical distances). * Memorization (remembering or recognizing anything/everything said, heard, seen and felt). * Transmission (supply/give/restore/transmit needed intel about anything including powers; can also negate/remove any intel from anyone/anything). * Omnipresence (mentally appear/feel anywhere & everywhere at the same time). * Cosmic Health (regenerate cells/wounds at an cosmical rate to heal oneself/others and objects). Infinitas * Omni-Absorption (absorb/remove/wield constant energy from any organic and inorganic sources). * Convertion* (convert/alter/change oneself/others energy compound to a desired level). * Cosmic Energy (control/manipulate/gear/utilize cosmical forces unlimitedly; matter, energy and magic only!) * Cosmic Health (regenerate cells/wounds at an cosmical rate to heal oneself/others and objects). * Awareness (sentient/cognizant/cognitive of superhumans, energy sources and most interstellar activity). Category:Kryptonians Category:Angels Category:Empaths Category:Vampires Category:Alchemaics Category:Castle Family Category:Rodriguez Family Category:Avatars Category:Omnipotents